my sisters love
by mcabbyforever
Summary: tims sister is feeling down and wants to kill herself will the gang be able to save her in time
1. a sisters depression

Hello don't own characters or anything just trying something new

Sarah McGee sat on her brother's bed thinking about life and that hers was probably unimportant. All she ever did was make her brother go and worry about her like with her ex boyfriend Jeff. It had been a while since that incident but ever since she and Tim didn't see eye to eye like before. She was always fighting with him constantly and not just sibling rivalry about her career in life something she wasn't sure about.

She opened one of his night table drawers and found a small canister of pills. She then decided she didn't want to be miserable to herself or her brother any longer. There were about twenty pills in the jar and she uncorked the bottle and took every single one of them.

Timothy McGee was at work when he got the call from Sarah's friend Robert who had a new car and was going to drive Sarah to school. He knocked a few times but no one answered so he used Tim's spare key he had and found her unconscious but still breathing in his bedroom. "there was a small bottle of Nyquil pills lying next to her a few were on the floor Tim" Tim listened to him and looked at his computer at his sister screensaver after a few seconds he spoke "listen Robert call an ambulance I just brought that bottle a few days ago there was a good amount of 20-30 pills left she must have taken a good 20-25 we need to get it out of system ill meet you at the hospital" Robert looked at his young friend and immediately said "ok Tim ill do it I promise you I will take good care of her."

Tim hung up and quickly logged on to his email hoping his sister left an answer to her strange behavior. There was a small message from his cousin but that was it.

He logged out and grabbed his stuff and in a hurry knocked into Gibbs spilling his coffee. "Where's the fire McGee I didn't get us a case you know" Tim bent to pick up the cup and looking sheepish looked at his boss. "I know boss but sarahs in trouble she was depressed I guess I don't know maybe she um she .." he stuttered not finding the right words. "spit it out McGee whats wrong with your sister"

"she took an overdose of sleep medicine and now shes unconscious her friend Robert found her this morning and I just got the call from him" he looked at gibbs expecting a glare or something but all he got was a look of concern. "tony go with mcgee he could use some support" gibbs then walked away to his desk. Tony looked up and gave a tim a confused look. He got up and walked over to him knowing you don't question the boss.

"oh mcgee when you get back you owe me a new coffee" he said his blue eyes twinkling. "sure boss come on tony." They got to the garage and in tims car when tony could no longer stand it. "alright spill probie we have no case right now so where are we going" he gave him an Im annoyed so you better tell the truth look. "tony my sister took an overdose of sleep medicine for some reason and Im worried about her ok"

they got to the hospital and went inside

to be continued so R and R


	2. hospital news

Ok hers part two now will someone review please

Tony and Tim went inside the hospital and were told where to find Sarah. "Excuse me but family only for now we don't want to scare her." Tony patted Tim's shoulder "he's her brother, go McGee I'll wait here with Robert for you." he walked over to the kid who had his head in his hands and was looking a little pale. "Hey Robbie it's not your fault you took charge of the situation and Tims happy about that." Robbie looked at him and smiled a little "thanks Tony" he said.

Tim found Sarah's room and saw her doctor talking to her. He sighed with relief that she was okay. The doctor heard the sigh and turned around and saw him. "Are you timothy Sarah said her brother was coming down to see her." Tim shook doctor smiths hand and replied "yeah that's me is Sarah going to be okay."

The doctor looked at Sarah and then motioned to talk in private. "We were able to get the medicine out of her system but she seems to be very exhausted mentally and physically she seems to be okay to leave but you should keep an eye on her and keep her happy."

Tim shook dr smith's hand again thanking him before going to see Sarah. "Hey sis I'm glad you're ok I was really worried about you" he said kneeling next to her and stroking her cheek affectionately. "hey bro I'm sorry I just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up and now I'm just glad to be alive it was so scary" Sarah said with tears flowing down her cheek. Tim got up and sat on her bed pulling her into a warm hug. He kissed her forehead and said "tonys waiting outside and the doctor said you're ok to leave so lets get you dressed okay" he got up and pulled her to her feet and helped her get changed.

About ten minutes later they went out to find the guys were gone. Tim called Tonys cell to find they were at the cafeteria getting drinks. The McGee's went down their and found them and all four left. They dropped off Robbie at the college dorms and then went to NCIS.

Gibbs was out front waiting and said they had a case they found a dead petty officer in a ditch near Norfolk. So Tim took Sarah to Abby and then he went off with the team.

Ok I know this chapter was lame but next one will be better so R and R please


	3. abs, sarah and a farting hippo

Ok chapter 3 I decided to make a chapter for each character to interact with Sarah first up Abby

"Hey Sarah how are you feeling you want to hug Bert he cuddly" she squeezed him to prove it letting out a fart. "Oh abs eww act a little more lady like" Sarah said giggling. "Hey it wasn't me it was Bert" she squeezed the hippo again making it fart.

"Ok abs I believe you" said Sarah holding her nose "HEY!" Abby threw Bert at her and then chased her tackling her finally in the office room. She tickled her "say sorry young lady or I wont stop" Sarah laughed and tried to talk "fine you win you didn't fart the hippo did" Abby got up with a look of triumph and then she heard Sarah mutter "your farts are probably louder and smellier."

"I heard that young lady" Abby said pretending to be stern but ended up laughing. "It's a good thing I love your brother or else you would be drop kicked out of my lab" Sarah laughed and hugged her friend feeling a little better.

Ok next up Tiva's turn


	4. tiva with a hint of sarah

Ok here's another chapter to enjoy

Sarah left Abby's lab feeling a bit happier but then it was impossible not to be after spending an hour with the perky goth. She walked down the stairs and noticed that Tony and ziva were the only ones sitting there on their computers. "hey ziva check this guy out he collects alien dolls and has quite al lot of money reminds me of men in black two guys killing aliens" ziva sighed and looked at Tony. "Of course Tony though I never saw that movie."

"Well Ms David I could fix that if you want to come over" he smiled his sweet dinozzo smile. "I would rather eat dirt Tony" ziva glared at him then noticed Sarah sitting on the steps. "Hello there care to join us or just sit there and spy on us"

Sarah laughed busted she thought. "Oh come on ziva men in blacks a good movie unless of course Tony cooks then it probably is dirt." She came all the way down and sat on Tony's desk smiling sweetly at him. "Hey I'm the senior agent here so show some respect" Tony said with a hurt puppy expression.

Sarah just laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ziva gasped "hey you can't kiss him he's mine" and then put her hand over her mouth as Tony gasped and Sarah cracked up laughing. She fell off the desk but didn't care.

"Ok that's it I'll teach you to laugh at a mossaud officer" and with an evil grin she got up from her desk. Sarah screamed and jumped off the floor running for the stairs. Ziva started to chase her but first grabbed a bottle of water. Tony saw and chuckled thinking Sarah was going to get wet.

Ziva ran to the stairs where Sarah was waiting with her own water. They quickly called a truce and climbed the stairs Tony waited for sounds of screaming as the water drenched them but no luck.

Then he heard his name being called "hey Tony look up here please this mossaud chick is crazy" Tony looked up in time to get a face full of water.

Ha ha ha I love writing this please review come on you know you like it please


	5. palmers turn

Alright guys I hope I kept your attention thanks for reading this now review please

Tony grabbed a towel and dried his face standing up and giving the girls dirty looks. "I think ill go see palmer and ducky" Sarah went downstairs and gave a sweet smile to Tony. "Oh and it was nice being with you agent Tommy I mean Tony" then laughing she ran off careful to dodge the paperclips chucked at her. "Well she seems happy now and you might want to dry your hair it soaked" said ziva laughing as she passed his desk.

Down at the morgue jimmy was prepping their new body for autopsy when Sarah walked in. ducky was not around and palmer didn't notice her so she decided to have some fun. When he went to go get another tool she crept over to the table and took the scalpel and another tool and hid under the table. "What the heck where did my tools go ok Tony are you in here" jimmy spoke very annoyed. Sarah let out a giggle but then covered her mouth too late. Jimmy looked under the table "Sarah McGee what are you doing?" boo hey Jims sorry I was bored and you're an easy target. She took his hand and sheepishly slid out of her hiding spot.

"So where is ducky or is it just you for now" she said sitting on one of the empty tables. Jimmy sighed "yeah it's just me you know you're lucky you're cute that I forgive you"

"Really well your not so bad yourself" she slid off the table and went toward him putting her arms around his neck. Jimmy started to get uncomfortable and tried to move away. "If Tim saw us I am so" but before he could finish the sentence their lips touched and they shared a beautiful kiss.

"Palmer what the hell is wrong with you first you get stuck to my girlfriend and now you hit on my sister oh im going to pulverize you" Tim walked toward him menacingly his fist raised. Sarah grabbed him as he tried to grab jimmy when Gibbs and ducky strolled in "what is going on here McGee's and palmer" said Gibbs looking annoyed. "Nothing boss except ducks going to need a new assistant after I kill this one" McGee said still pissed. "No Tim stop it I kissed him and anyway im old enough to kiss any guy I choose."

"Yeah sure Sarah that's why you're first boyfriend ended up dead" Sarah stared at her brother hurt and angry. "This is why I wanted to lose consciousness so I wouldn't have to see you I hate you timothy McGee you bastard" she smacked him across the face and stormed off tears flowing. Tony was just getting off the elevator and she pushed him away and climbed in hitting buttons. "What the hell happened here" he said receiving another shove form Tim who went after her.

Alright that's it for this one does anyone even like it please review im trying really hard here could use some positive remarks here ill do the same for you please


	6. botherly love

Hello again it's little me still not owning characters thanks ozgeek been hoping you would comment thanks for adding my story to your file appreciate it ok enough stalling here's next chapter

Sarah stood in the elevator trying to figure out where to go when she pressed a button. She felt something in her pocket and pulled out the scalpel she took from palmer. She took it and cut her arm watching a little blood flow out. It wasn't a large cut but it still hurt a little but she didn't care she just watched the blood drip as the elevator stopped. She smiled hearing the music and though what better place to die than next to a Goth who could make sure there was nothing left. "Hey Abby long time no see" she said steeping behind the Goth and hugging her.

Abby jumped in surprise but quickly hugged back "Sarah hi I see you're feeling better or maybe not" she looked at her cut and then found the scalpel. "What's going on with you Sarah McGee" Abby looked deeply into her eyes but Sarah couldn't look back which made Abby know something was wrong.

"Go ask Tim he's the one who controls my life" Sarah said finally. Abby took her arm and led her to the back where she took Tim the time he shot at that cop. "this is my aroma therapy room and from what I can tell you need it girl now you sit and enjoy and I'll find Mr. McGee" Abby then left.

Meanwhile Tim went back to the squad room he wanted to calm down before seeing his sister. He had a feeling she went back to Abby anyway. "Hey McGee first off never brush me off and second what the hell happened down their and you will tell the truth" said a rather pissed off Tony DiNozzo.

"You know what Tony the problem is that sometimes I wish I was an only child so I wouldn't have to deal with attempted suicide or murder" Tim answered.

"You little piece of crap I can't believe I ever thought you were so cool" said Abby before smacking him across the face a lot harder than Sarah. Tim started to speak to try and apologize but abs beat him to it "oh no boy don't try that I know you timothy McGee and you will fix this" and with that she grabbed his ear and dragged him with her past Gibbs who just came back up.

"Tony do I even want to know" Gibbs said looking at his senior agent. "Probably not boss its playing house with two spoiled brats and Abby is playing mommy" he said with a small grin which earned him a head slap. "Get back to work dinozzo"

Back in Abby's lab Tim tried to get back on her good side. "Hey you put Sarah in the aroma therapy room now that was one good half hour." Abby glared at him and her eyes said specifically don't even try it mister you're in huge trouble. Tim sighed and pushed open the door to see his sister looking very miserable her arm scratched up from her fingernails.

"Sarah I" but Sarah glared at him before he could continue. She was handcuffed to the chair but he watched as she stood up the chain dropping to the floor. "Number one Timmy I'm not an idiot ziva taught me how to break out of handcuffs and second you can hear everything through those air vents." Tim quickly put 1plus 1 one together and understood. She heard him talking to Tony.

"Sarah I um I never uh" he stuttered not finding the right words or to be precise the words refused to leave his mouth. Sarah smiled knowing what he was trying to say. She hugged his waist and let small tears fall. Tim hugged her back feeling so stupid for wanting to rid himself of his angel. Abby watched happily. Her eyes glistened and she left them alone.

Five minutes later the found her using her equipment to pick up fingerprints for their dead guys fingerprints. "Well glad to see you two are ok and He Man you have to apologize to Palmer"

"Fine Ms Scuito as you wish Madame" said Tim bowing. Sarah elbowed him laughing her previous argument forgotten. This was just fine with her.

Ok people do I have to repeat R and R


	7. sweet ending

Here's another one from guess who

The McGee's went down to the morgue and after ten minutes of trying to corner jimmy and apologize all was fine. She decided to stick around and help while Tim went up to work on his paperwork. They had solved their case with a little interrogation by Ziva. A half hour later they left to dinner.

It was during dinner Tim excused himself to answer his phone and then came back and asked is she would like to go to the movies. The phone call was from Tony asking some guy thing. So they left and saw Spiderman 3 and had fun.

It was about ten when they reached the apartment. Tim opened the door and "SURPRISE" the team stood with huge grins the apartment decorated with balloons and a happy birthday banner. "Guys what the hecks going on" then she looked at Tim who just smiled

"Timmy thank you so much you're the best" she laughed and took her friend Roberts hand as he led her to the dance floor. Everyone had shown up as partners and all nicely dressed. Ziva grabbed Tony Palmer took Michelle Jen made Gibbs dance and then Abby took Tim' hand and they had a fun dance.

The party went on till 1 am. They sung a off key version of happy birthday had cake watched movies Tony brought over and listened to him rant about them as Ducky went off on his stories but mostly enjoyed each others company and Sarah never felt happier all thoughts of suicide left her mind.

The end


End file.
